headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
MCU/R
Rafe Rafe was an Irish American living in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of Manhattan, New York City, New York in the mid-2010s. He was a gangster and a member of a criminal cartel informally known as the Kitchen Irish. Rafe was present when funeral services were held for more than a dozen fellow criminals who had been gunned down by the vigilante known as Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. During the funeral, crime boss Finn Cooley expressed his outrage by stabbing one of his own men, Seamus, through the eye with an ice pick. Rafe was also one of the men tasked with tracking down the Punisher. He and several others scouted out Castle's last known address, and from there, got a lead on his more recent whereabouts. This brought them to Central Park where another gun-battle ensued, resulting in several more deaths. Castle was captured however and brought to a Kitchen Irish hang-out where he was tortured at length. Castle managed to escape and killed most of the remaining members of Kitchen Irish, including Rafe. Raina Ravagers Ray Krzeminski Raza Raze Renata Reno Reno was a marijuana farmer along with his colleagues, Jen & Ted and operated an illegal pot farm in the forests of Honolulu, Hawaii. The three came upon an injured Inhuman known as Karnak, which caused Reno great anxiety as he suspected that he might be an undercover cop, or perhaps someone from a rival cartel. Jen pleaded Karnak's case to stay and recover with them, and Reno lost out on the vote. Rhomann Dey Rhomann Dey was a light-skinned humanoid and a member of a race known as the Xandarians. He was married to a pink-skinned Krylorian woman and had a daughter of mixed heritage. Rhomann Dey was an officer for the planetary defense agency known as the Nova Corps and held the rank of Corpsman. In addition to his regular duties at trying to keep Xandar safe, Rhomann often had problems with a thief and brigand named Peter Quill. Rhomann had arrested Quill on several occasions for petty theft, but like the proverbial bad penny, he always managed to turn up again. Oddly, Rhomann actually found himself allied with Quill when the Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser, staged a massive attack against Xandar. Quill provided Dey with vital information, which he then relayed to Nova Prime Rael. When she asked if he trusted Quill, he replied, "He said that he may be an... a-hole. But he's not, and I quote, 100% a dick. At the Battle of Xandar, the Nova Centurians proved victorious, and Ronan the Accuser was vanquished. Following the battle, Rhomann met with Peter Quill and thanked him for his service, as well as that of his new colleagues, the so-called "Guardians of the Galaxy". He added that in gratitude for their efforts, all of their criminal records had been expunged, but warned them that the Xandarians would not tolerate any future infractions of the law. Rio de Janeiro Rising Tide The Rising Tide was a network of computer hacktivists who operated anonymously who came together in the wake of the Battle of New York, which showed the world that super-humans and aliens from other worlds exist. The Rising Tide used their resources to expose super-powered individuals living in hiding, believing that doing so would prevent them from being apprehended by government forces and secreted away. The Rising Tide believed that organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D. were carrying out covert operations for just this purpose. The Rising Tide were not completely wrong in this assessment, as S.H.I.E.L.D. were in fact keeping tabs on super-powered individuals and maintained an index of such beings. By and large however, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention to this phenomenon was for the purpose of protecting people with super-powers. Rocket Rockwell Rodriguez Roeder Ronan the Accuser Rooster Rory Rory was an Irish American who lived in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of Manhattan, New York City, New York. He was a mobster who belonged to a cartel informally known as the Kitchen Irish. Rory was present for funeral services that were being conducted for several slain members of the cartel - all of whom lost their lives due to the actions of Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. During the service, Kitchen Irish leader Finn Cooley came into the room. Upon seeing his son, Kelly Cooley, as one of the victims, he observed an Irish tradition, then attacked another member of the cartel named Seamus with an ice pick. Rory was front and center, and looked on with shock and awe as Finn drove the ice pick into Seamus' brain. Afterward, he knew where he stood, and was always ready to obey Finn's slightest word. Rory was later part of a team that cornered the Punisher at Central Park. The Punisher fought back, killing most of them until a few of them managed to bring him down with tasers. Rory was badly brutalized, but miraculously survived the Punisher's onslaught. Daredevil came upon the scene hours later and found Rory crawling across the ground. He was apprehended and presumably placed in NYPD custody. Rose Hill Rose Hill Saloon Roxxon Oil Corporation Ruben Ruben was a young man who lived in New York City, New York with his sister, Robyn. He lived in the same apartment complex as Jessica Jones, but on a different floor. Jessica always complained that he could hear the siblings arguing with one another. Ruben was kind-hearted and childlike in his demeanor, suggesting a form of emotional immaturity. He was also in love with Jessica. One day, he came to her apartment to give her some freshly baked pastry, but it was a man named Kilgrave who answered the door. He asked about Jessica's whereabouts and when Kilgrave asked why, he said "Because I'm in love with her". This incensed Kilgrave, who was obsessed with Jessica. He used his mind control powers to force Ruben to slice open his own throat. He then left the body in Jessica's bed for her to find hours later. Upon discovering it, Jones was horrified. She began putting together a plan to trap Kilgrave, but this plan involved her being incarcerated at a supermax prison. To facilitate this, she cut off the head to Ruben's corpse and brought it to the precinct house where she falsely confessed to his murder.